Christopher did 9 more squats than Luis at night. Christopher did 29 squats. How many squats did Luis do?
Solution: Christopher did 29 squats, and Luis did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $29 - 9$ squats. He did $29 - 9 = 20$ squats.